1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous syringe, more particularly to a luminous syringe which is used to increase the fun in drinking beverage and playing in nightclub.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to relieve the pressure of life and work or to divert his mind from boredom and loneliness, modern people often meet with a few friends or alone, after evening off hours, to night entertainment place (nightclub in short) such as karaoke, bar, pub, club or hotels and enjoys listening to music, drinking and fun, relaxing or making new friends.
In order to attract more consumers coming to visit, nightclubs such as bar, pub or club not only have to enhance hardware decoration and the quality of audio equipment but also have to launch new amusement theme activities so as to meet preference of novelties and changing needs of modern people. Accompanying with the prevalence of subculture events such as Cosplay, nightclubs also rise a wave of role-playing such that customers can either wear costumes, or do the makeup, or imitate body language or use props of the role, to mimic the role they want to play in order to experience the feeling different from daily life or work. Among which, the role-play of doctor, nurse and patient become more and more welcomed by customers. If props such as stethoscope or syringe are further used, more fun can be added to the play.
However, most of nightclubs are dimly lighted. Even when people takes syringe and other props, it is difficult to see clearly in dimly lighted environment that often reduces the sense of fun to play. On the other hand, if the light is made to be brighter, this is easy to create a sense of restraint among the customers and make it difficult to relax or to have fun.
In view of the above disadvantages, the inventor proposes the present invention, with a purpose to improve the defect of being unable to see clearly the syringe or other props taken by customers in dimly lighted environment, according to his abundant experience and knowledge in product development and manufacturing in relevant field